


Calculated Chance

by Tseecka



Series: Alphabet Meme [8]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>P is for Park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculated Chance

He had been sure he was the only one on the path this early in the morning, but the sound of footsteps echoing some distance behind his own--and closing--told him otherwise. Ryan slowed his pace a little to allow the other runner to come astride.

"Fancy meeting you here," Stephen greeted him easily, breathing barely laboured.

"You don't normally run this route." It wasn't phrased as a question. Ryan had planned his morning runs specifically to avoid a sweat-soaked, healthily-glowing, heavily-breathing Stephen Hart.

"Nope," Stephen agreed. He started speeding up. "Race you to the other side of the park."

Ryan managed to grin back.


End file.
